


Mark Zuckerberg is fantastic in the sack

by sapphire1987



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987





	Mark Zuckerberg is fantastic in the sack

Eduardo气势汹汹地推开那扇玻璃门。  
Mark告了他，再一次。看在上帝的份上，他已经签了那份该死的保密协议不是吗？  
但门后的场景让他愣住了。所有的商业设备不翼而飞，取而代之的是一张马蹄形餐桌，上面有一支柠檬草味的精油蜡烛和一个香槟桶，所幸冰块里插着两瓶从超市采办的淡爽型嘉士伯啤酒而非一支价格不菲的纳帕谷霞多丽，否则这就很容易让人联想到约会了。  
“这是什么？”Eduardo问道。  
“我需要和你谈谈。”Mark坐在那张桌子后面看他。  
“你告了我！”  
“谢谢你的助理，我请她转接电话，她叫我‘滚去操自己’。”  
Eduardo隐约想起来，在某次买醉后他给助理下达过那样一条指令。他有理由为那场诉讼马拉松感到沮丧，而他也从没想过Mark还会给他电话，更没想到那位女士居然会如此忠诚地执行他的意志——哪怕它来自于十几杯没兑水的威士忌。也许没人能拒绝一个千载难逢的、把脏话甩在亿万富翁的脸上的机会，而Mark有一张让人想要狠狠踢他的屁股的脸。  
“所以你的律师团因为她出言不逊就来找我的茬？！”  
“我只是在‘咬她’和‘告她’之间选了更文明的那一种。”Mark说着用鼻孔和下巴示意Eduardo坐下。  
回纽约之后，Eduardo会和他的助理谈谈恰当的商务礼仪的。但眼下他一点也不想遵守那些准则。  
“不敢相信你为了这个付律师账单。”  
“Facebook的股份让你浪费得起那一点钱。”Mark说：“坐下。”  
Eduardo不买账地瞪着他。  
“……请？”于是Mark接着说。  
“你到底找我干什么？”  
“劝你搬来加州，Wardo。”  
“什么？！”Mark那句话里的元素他一个都理解不了。  
“你在纽约实习的时候就打电话向我抱怨无穷无尽的安非他命*。”  
“你连我和Christy分手都不记得！”  
“但你对华尔街的怨气我可记得一清二楚。”  
Mark永远搞不清楚他在意的是什么。也许他只是不在乎。这个念头让Eduardo感到无力。  
“……你已经不再需要我的钱了。”过了一会儿Eduardo才说。  
“但我还需要你的老二。”  
“不好意思？！”Eduardo的声音提高了八度。  
“我会向证明给你看。”Mark说：“但在此之前你最好先坐下。”  
这次Eduardo在理智制止他之前就坐下了。  
Mark拿起啤酒问他喝不喝，在得到否定的答案后他拧开一瓶一饮而尽。然后他走到Eduardo面前跪了下来。倒不是说Eduardo对这个有什么偏好，但Mark的跪姿让他恍惚了几秒钟，以至于他不太确定自己是否曾经产生过类似的幻想，就好像Mark在向他效忠，臣服，或是示弱似的。但它听上去就显得太无稽了。  
直到皮带扣被解开时他才找回自己的声音。  
“你在干嘛？”  
“我说了我会证明给你看的。”  
“你他妈的到底在干嘛？！”这次Eduardo用了脏话。去他妈的商务礼仪。  
“放心吧，我咨询过Chris了。”Mark从Eduardo的双腿间抬头看他：“我能胜任一次像样的口活。”  
“你拿这事去问Chris？！”  
“鉴于他是唯一具备丰富的男性口交经验又不会告我性骚扰的人。”  
“……他竟然没去人力资源部投诉你！”  
“他向我敲诈了一个猫版Facebook以便于为他的布偶配种。”Mark耸了耸肩，然后打开Eduardo的裤链。里面的内容让他挑起了眉：“哈，荧光绿。”  
Eduardo觉得自己在贴身衣物方面的品位不应该接受任何人的审判，毕竟金融圈千篇一律的着装标准只留给他非常有限的发挥空间，但他的脸上还是产生了不合时宜的热度：“什么？”  
“没什么，我觉得还不错。”Mark非常言行一致地隔着布料舔了一下。  
Eduardo几乎立刻就硬了。  
“我的天哪。”Eduardo扶住自己的额头：“停下，Mark。”  
“为什么？”Mark问道：“Christy给你口活的那次你听起来就像是在享用一块大麻蛋糕。”  
“什么？你为什么会在隔壁偷听我的反应？”  
“我有理由好奇大麻蛋糕的味道。”Mark振振有词地说。在他的认知体系里这大概和变态扯不上半毛钱关系。  
“但我不是随时随地都想吃大麻蛋糕。”Eduardo援引那个拙劣的比喻：“也不是什么品牌的都吃。”  
至少在这间制造过他的心碎的会议室里，面对这位总是喋喋不休、总是毫无心肝的昔日好友时，他不应该产生这样的欲望，理论上。  
“你知道自己硬得像颗钻石吧？这让你的挑剔听起来不怎么合情合理。”  
“你还记得我为什么会出现在这里吗？”Eduardo说：“你告了我！”  
“那我会建议你别错过一个操翻（screw）我的机会。”Mark说：“考虑到它很有可能是唯一一次。”  
这当然不是唯一一次，Eduardo想说。当年Mark可没能拿到凤凰社的入场券。但就眼下的情形来说，这不是重点。假如Eduardo的裤裆没有同时感到空调冷气和Mark温热的吐息的话，那他大概不会感到如此荒谬的超现实意味。  
“Chris难道没告诉你刻薄对一次‘像样的口活’毫无帮助吗？”  
Mark安静了片刻，用那双死鱼眼挑衅地看着他的同时又挑逗地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我还以为你会很乐意用老二让我闭嘴。”  
Eduardo脑子里的什么东西被熔断了。他单手扯下自己的内裤，另一只手扣住Mark的后脑，将那根硬邦邦的东西送到了对方唇边。  
“哈，看起来加利福尼亚的限量款大麻蛋糕完美胜出。”  
“闭嘴，”Eduardo在手上略微施压，“吸它。”  
Mark打量了Eduardo片刻：“我令人不可思议地居然有点儿性奋。”  
Eduardo不再发号施令，他将老二塞进了Mark嘴里。而后者的舌头自上而下、彻底光顾了他。  
这太超过了。这不是大麻蛋糕，这是MDMA，这是梭哈，这是Mark。  
“不敢相信我们就这样开始了。”Eduardo呻吟道。  
“我有邀请你喝一杯但你拒绝了。”  
“你认为我会有心情喝啤酒？”Eduardo重申：“我被你告了。”  
“那你想喝点什么？我叫律师送进来。”Mark说：“或者吃的，他们会记得把鸡肉剔掉。但话说回来，洁食没给你太多肉类的选择余地。”  
“……”  
“他们收了支票理应替我办点事。而且Sy很专业，你见识过的。”  
“闭嘴，Mark。”  
“我有点儿性奋不代表我总喜欢你对我颐指气使，Wardo。”  
“闭嘴。”Eduardo说：“别在这种时候提别人的名字。”  
“我保证我在按部就班地实践Chris的口活101。”  
“天哪，我快软了，Mark。”  
“哦，好的。”  
“……”

“嗯，是的，哦，对，对——”  
END

番外一  
“你知道吗，你刚才的表现完全可以让你成为Mark Suckerberg。”  
“虽然我爸不会高兴但我欣赏你的幽默感。”

番外二  
“现在你知道如何变更Facebook主页上的情感状态了吗？”  
“为什么问这个？”  
“鉴于我马上会进行某种可能引起变更的行为。”  
“……”  
“我猜答案是你愿意？”

*纽约的银行家因为压力大睡眠短经常靠服用安非他命保持精力


End file.
